Cindy's One Step Too Far
by Strafe
Summary: Since Christmas is nearly here, I thought I'd attempt a oneshot story. Cindy goes too far when insulting Jimmy and he finally snaps and starts to ignore her, which is hard for her to deal with. Will Jimmy ever give her the oppertunity to apologise?


Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or the characters that appeared in the movie and TV program, but I do own the characters in this story that didn't appear in the movie and TV program. Also don't own the inventions and gadgets that appeared in the TV program and movie too.

This is a one shot story that I kind of made up over the past few days. Jimmy/Cindy pairing and the gang are sixteen. Hope you enjoy.

**Cindy's One Step too Far**

"Three…two…one…We have lift off!" The automated voice on Jimmy's alarm clock said as the time flicked over to 7am.

"Abort mission! Abort mission!" Jimmy mechanically replied as he turned over and pathetically slapped his hand on top of his alarm clock, stopping it from continuing.

Another school day, the exact same routine day in and day out for five days a week. Get up, get dressed and eat breakfast before missing the bus to school and finding another way, go to school and spend the day hanging with Sheen and Carl while being picked on and mocked by Cindy all day.

It had become so repetitive he could count down the exact seconds to every time Cindy would mock him, yet still he did nothing to try and make her stop. Maybe it was because every time he looked at that face, his heart melted and the longing lust for her to be his took over. Or maybe he just didn't want her to beat him up.

"Goddard, wake mode." Jimmy said to Goddard as he got up.

Goddard's eyes lit up and he looked at his master and barked enthusiastically.

"Another Tuesday of learning nearly nothing and getting picked on by Cindy. Same again will happen tomorrow and the same again on Thursday and so on." Jimmy sighed as he walked into his bathroom.

* * *

Jimmy arrived at school via his hover car today. He had pretty much given up on trying to catch the bus this morning as he was held up by having to help his father clear up the mess they had managed to make at the breakfast table when Goddard jumped onto the table to try and eat one of the spoons and succeeded in splashing cereal over the kitchen, much to Judy's annoyance.

Jimmy walked over to his locker and placed his left eye in front of the retina scanner.

"Match confirmed." The female robotic voice said as access was granted to his locker.

Jimmy opened it and took out the various books he needed for another day and placed a few in it from yesterday that he didn't need.

"Hey Jimmy, did you see the Ultra Lord marathon last night?" Sheen asked as he ran over to Jimmy.

"No, Sheen. I was in my lab doing maintenance on some of my inventions." Jimmy replied as he closed his locker.

"Aw man, it was awesome. Episodes one through thirty in one night! I almost died from excitement!" Sheen yelled.

"Did you remember to take your medication this morning?" Jimmy asked, frowning at his friend.

"Maybe." Sheen said as he twiddled his thumbs and one of his eyes twitched.

Jimmy rolled his eyes and sighed as he walked over to the fountain to catch a quick drink before his first lesson.

"Man, I'm thirsty." He said quietly to himself as he started to drink the water and closing his eyes.

Out from almost nowhere, a finger interrupted the jet of water going into Jimmy's mouth and directed it straight into his face.

"Argh!" Jimmy yelped out of shock.

He opened his eyes only to get water spraying into them so he moved back and frantically rubbed his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. To make matters worse, he heard _her_ mocking laughter.

"Vortex! What's the big idea?" Jimmy yelled.

"Morning Spewtron, enjoy your wash?" Cindy giggled as she walked away from Jimmy with a giggling Libby in tow.

Jimmy cleared his vision and opened his eyes and started to glare at Cindy. Cindy looked back at him and smiled evilly at him before walking off to class.

"Ah, don't worry Jim." Sheen said as he walked over to Jimmy.

"Every forsaken day she picks on me." Jimmy growled angrily. "She better stop it soon or she's going to regret it!"

Sheen shrugged his shoulders, not having a clue what Jimmy was thinking, not that he ever knew what Jimmy was doing when he said to him and Carl what was happening. Too much mumbo jumbo science involved.

"Whatever dude, let's go to class…erm, where's Carl?"

The sound of someone gasping for air suddenly became audible and Jimmy and Sheen turned around to see Carl almost crawling towards them.

"Did you forget it's a school day Carl?" Jimmy asked.

"No…just wanted…some exercise…for a change…" Carl wheezed before collapsing on the ground. "I NEED OXYGEN!"

"Woah, let's get you to class before we're late again." Jimmy said as he and Sheen dragged Carl to class.

* * *

"Okay guys and girls, today we're going to watch a ninety six hour documentary on mummies in Egypt!" Mr. Jones, the teacher, said to his class.

"NOOOOO!" All the students screamed in agony.

"Hah! Got'cha! Seriously, we're not gonna watch that as I know you all would have seen it before…well slept through it." Mr. Jones laughed.

Jimmy rolled his eyes and shook his head which didn't go unnoticed by his teacher.

"Something you'd like to say, Jimmy?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at Jimmy.

Jimmy held his breath and silently cursed himself.

"Busted Nerdtron!" Cindy mocked Jimmy.

"Alright, Cindy, lay off the taunting." Mr. Jones said sternly.

"Sorry Mr. Jones." Cindy replied smiling innocently at her teacher.

Mr. Jones sighed. "So, Jimmy, what's up?"

"Well…shouldn't we be learning rather than you making jokes at us?" Jimmy asked, trying not to sound rude.

"Indeed we should and we will be as I want all of you to write me a short story on something important that has happened to you all in your lives." Mr. Jones replied.

A chorus of groans and moans echoed through the class.

"Now, Sheen, I don't want it to be anything to do with Ultra Lord." Mr. Jones said.

"Aw man!" Sheen groaned.

"Libby, nothing to do with music. Butch, nothing on bullying. Nick, nothing on how 'cool' you are. Carl nothing to do with how much you love Llamas and Jimmy I don't want to see anything to do with science in yours. I may be smart but I'm not a scientist and I can't understand all your science terms." Mr. Jones told them. "And you will be forewarned that I _will_ be reading out the best one to the class. For those of you who don't get the best grades, this is an excellent oppertunity for you to get an A as I'll be looking at how well you present your story. Also, I'll be more inclined to give you a better grade if you show some guts and maybe write about something personal, such as a secret crush on someone." Mr. Jones's gaze briefly moved from Jimmy to Cindy and back again.

Jimmy dropped his head onto his desk. He had no idea what to write about that didn't include science.

"_Just great. I'm a genius and I forbidden to write about my favourite thing."_ Jimmy thought.

Carl raised his hand.

"Yes Carl?" Mr. Jones asked.

"When does this have to be done by?" Carl asked.

"Friday morning, so I suggest you all start immediately as your all going to be getting a lot of homework this week." Mr. Jones replied.

* * *

The bell rang signalling the end of school for another day. Jimmy packed up his things and ran out to his locker. He wanted to get home as soon as possible.

"Hey Jimmy! You want to come to the Candy Bar with me and Sheen?" Carl asked as he caught up with Jimmy.

"No thanks Carl, I've got to work on this stupid story as I haven't come up with anything to write about." Jimmy explained.

"Oh, well maybe you could write about your burning desire for Cindy?" Carl suggested.

"Carl! I don't like Cindy!" Jimmy hissed angrily.

"Sure you don't." Carl mocked.

"Bah, I don't have to take this! I'll see you tomorrow Carl!" Jimmy said as he ran off.

Jimmy headed down the crowded hall, dodging in-between the other students of the school as he made his way to the exit when his foot collided with another foot and he fell to the ground, skidding across the ground for a few feet until stopping. The other students started to laugh at him as he got up and dusted himself off.

"Enjoy your trip Jerktron? See you next fall!" Cindy taunted him.

Jimmy growled angrily at her. He had had enough by now, every moment she could, she would insult, mock or taunt him and now Jimmy had had enough. The burning flame or anger had ignited and now he couldn't take any more.

"You shallow cow!" He yelled as he ran out of the door to his hover car.

Cindy's jaw dropped. Did Jimmy just call her what she thought he had?

"Girl, just let it drop okay?" Libby said to Cindy, who was becoming redder with each passing moment.

"_HE_ called _ME_ a cow?" Cindy shouted angrily.

"You DID trip him up on purpose you know, just let him calm down, I'm sure it was just in the heat of the moment." Libby tried to calm Cindy down and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!" Cindy said as she shrugged Libby's hand off her shoulder and ran after Jimmy.

"Cindy! No!" Libby yelled, but it was too late.

"Man, what's got into her?" Sheen asked as he ran up to Libby.

"Cindy tripped Jimmy up and Jimmy called her a cow so now Cindy is angry at Jimmy." Libby explained.

"Wow, no offence but Cindy is a bit of a cow really." Sheen said.

Although she wouldn't say it, Libby did have to agree with Sheen there. Cindy's arrogance did cause a bit of a problem at times.

"Come on Ultra Dork, let's go to the Candy Bar as you owe me for helping you with your story idea." Libby said to Sheen.

"Aw man, okay." Sheen replied. "Come on Carl! Don't get left behind again!"

* * *

Jimmy started up his hover car and took off, not before Cindy just managed to grab hold and jump on board.

"Neutron! I've got a bone to pick with you!" Cindy shouted as loud as she could.

"Hey! Get out of my hover car!" Jimmy shouted as he looked around at her. "Did I offer you a ride home?!"

"No but I'm gonna punch your lights out for calling me a cow! And how do you expect me to dismount safely when you're going at fifty miles an hour?" Cindy yelled at him.

"Who said anything about you dismounting safely?" Jimmy snapped.

"Put this thing down now or I'm gonna make it go down!" Cindy threatened, shaking a fist in front of Jimmy's face.

"Alright, alright!" Jimmy growled as they landed.

Jimmy jumped out followed closely by Cindy who grabbed Jimmy's shirt, stopping him from going anywhere.

"Now listen you! I'm not having you going around shouting abuse at me!" Cindy shouted at Jimmy.

"Your one to talk! While were at it, what the heck is your problem with me, Vortex?" Jimmy hissed as he turned around to face her.

"What do you mean, Geektron?" Cindy was slightly confused.

"You're constantly making fun of me and taunting me! Why? Why do you keep trying to make my life a living hell? Do you feel powerful or something?" Jimmy shouted, flailing his arms at Cindy.

"Huh?"

"Every day without fail you insult me! Did you never stop to think about how much it hurts me? Or you do continue to pick on me because I've grown up and I don't insult you?"

"I…"

"I've had enough of you Vortex! Why can't you just be nice for once? Will that go against your protocol? Will you be seen as 'weak' and 'soft' if you don't keep insulting me?"

"But…"

"I _hate_ you Cindy! I really _HATE_ you!" Jimmy pushed her away and got back in his hover car and flew off.

Cindy looked down at her feet, and placed a hand on her heart. Jimmy had said the one short sentence that she had never wanted to hear him say to her. It felt as though she had been stabbed through the heart and then had it pulled out of her body and tossed in the trash. She felt her hopes shatter into a thousand pieces, and yet, she couldn't blame him. It wasn't his fault he snapped, as she went too far in insulting him.

Cindy dropped to her knees and started to hyperventilate, her heart ache growing as the venomous words kept repeating over and over in her mind. Her vision blurred as tears started to well up.

"But, I like you Jimmy." She whispered as a tear ran down her face and dropped onto the cold pavement.

* * *

The next morning Jimmy stormed into school, ignoring everyone who looked at him and headed straight to his locker, where Sheen and Carl were standing.

"Yo Jimmy, what's up man?" Sheen asked.

Jimmy stood in front of the retina scanner but didn't reply.

"Jimmy? What's up?" Carl asked.

Jimmy looked at Carl and Sheen and grunted before looking away and started to get the books he needed for his lessons today.

"Libby told us what happened yesterday, did Cindy catch up with you?" Carl asked.

Jimmy froze before turning and glaring at Carl. "Don't mention her name to me!" He spat angrily.

"Chill Jimmy! Don't take your problems out on me!" Carl replied, holding his hands up.

"Sorry Carl. Could you two leave me for a moment? I'll see you in class." Jimmy asked.

"Okay." Both Sheen and Carl said as they left and began to talk to each other as they walked off.

"_Blasted Cindy! If she mocks me once more I'm gonna make her regret it so much!"_ Jimmy thought.

Jimmy slammed his locker shut and turned around…to see Cindy standing in front of him.

"Jimmy…" She said quietly.

Jimmy glared at her before walking off to class. He didn't want to hear what she wanted to say.

"Jimmy! Wait!" Cindy called after him but Jimmy just ignored her.

Cindy stopped and sighed, apologising was going to be a lot harder than she thought.

* * *

Mr. Jones had been talking on about who-knows-what for entire lesson, as Cindy and Jimmy both weren't listening. Jimmy was too busy in his own spiral of hatred and Cindy was trying to get his attention to say she was sorry, which of course failed as he just kept ignoring her. The bell went for lunch and the students left.

"Jimmy, Cindy, I want to see both of you for a moment please." Mr. Jones called.

Both of them walked back in.

"Please, take your seats." Mr. Jones said.

They duo sat in their seats, which were next to each other, and Mr. Jones stood in front of them.

"You know, I'm smarter than you students give me credit for. I know there is something up between the pair of you as neither of you paid any attention to what I was on about during class. Also I have reliable sources on both of your past years in school, mainly from Ms. Fowl." Mr. Jones explained.

Jimmy grunted while Cindy just looked at her desk.

"I want both of you to sort it out as you are here to learn, not spend an entire lesson in your own thoughts. You can do that when you've finished your education, not during okay?"

"Yes, sir." Jimmy and Cindy both said together.

"Good. Now, off you go and remember I don't want to catch either of you ignoring me for an entire lesson again."

As they left the room, Cindy took the opportunity to try and talk to Jimmy.

"Jimmy, please stop ignoring me. I want to apologise for what I've said and done." Cindy said.

Jimmy grunted dismissively at her and started to run, wanting to get away from Cindy as fast as possible.

"Please stop ignoring me Jimmy! Please!" Cindy called but once again, Jimmy just kept going.

* * *

That night Cindy was on the phone to Libby telling her all that had happened. She was laying on her bed staring up at the ceiling.

"I don't know what to do Libby. He won't listen to me! It feels so strange, to have him just stop arguing with me and not allow me to say anything to him. Not even believe me when I try to say I'm sorry. I really don't know what to do." She wailed.

"_Well, you know, maybe if you had been a little bit nicer to him…_"

"Well maybe if I had been, yeah. But I wasn't, so stay focused on here than on the 'maybe' situation!" Cindy yelled at Libby.

"_Sheesh, calm down!_"

"What can I do to get Neutron to stop ignoring me? I can't think of anything that would work."

"_Well, maybe you could write about it for the story that Mr. Jones wants us to write?_" Libby suggested.

Cindy thought about it for a moment.

"Sounds good, but it won't be any good if there is one better than mine and Jimmy never hears it will it?" Cindy said.

"_True, but you'll have to deal with that yourself I'm afraid. Anyway, I've got to go as dinner will be ready in a few moments and I don't want to get yelled at again. See you tomorrow Cindy._" Libby said as she hung up.

Cindy put her phone down and moved from her bed over to the window. She looked out across the road to Jimmy's house and started to think about Libby's idea.

"_Maybe I will, after all I'm not going to get anywhere if I don't act."_ Cindy thought.

She moved away from the window and sat at her computer and switched it on. While it was loading, she took the story that she had already written out and tore it up.

"Won't be needing that anymore." She said as she threw the pieces in the bin.

* * *

Friday had arrived and Cindy still tried to get Jimmy to notice her on Thursday, but he still wouldn't pay any attention to her. In fact it had gotten worse as he wouldn't respond to her at all. Even when she grabbed his shoulder and forced him to look at her, he just turned round again and walked on until she let go. It was tearing her apart inside and her story was her last hope. She had arrived early as she wanted to speak to Mr. Jones before school started.

"You're early, Cindy." Mr. Jones said as Cindy walked in to the classroom at 7.40am

"Yeah, listen Mr. Jones, can I ask you something?" Cindy asked slightly sheepishly.

"Sure, what's up?" Mr. Jones put his pen down from marking homework.

"Well, it's about this story you wanted us to do for today. You see, you were right when you said that there was something up between me and Jimmy. Well, I kinda of upset him to the point where he isn't paying attention to me at all anymore and I really want to tell him how sorry I am but he won't even allow me the opportunity to say anything to him. It's really starting to get hard now and I figured that using this story might be the only hope I have." Cindy explained.

"Uh-huh, and I guess you want me to make an 'agreement' so that your story will be the best?" Mr. Jones raised an eyebrow.

"No! No, I just wondered if I could read it out to the class." Cindy replied.

"Hmm, I suppose I could let you do that. I guess you must really like Jimmy deep down to do something as dramatic as that, and in front of the whole class too." Mr. Jones said.

Cindy knew she was blushing but she didn't bother to try and hide it as she knew Mr. Jones was too smart for something like that to work.

"So, can I please?" She asked hopefully.

"What the heck, sure."

"Thanks Mr. Jones! You're a life saver!" Cindy squealed in delight.

* * *

Later in class, Mr. Jones had taken in the other stories from the other students.

"Right people, here is something you may or may not like, doesn't matter really since your all going to have to listen to it anyway. Cindy has requested that she be allowed to read her story out to you all, and I decided that I'd let her. Cindy, over to you." Mr. Jones said to the class before gesturing Cindy to move to the front of the room with her story.

Cindy stood in front of them and bit her lower lip; this was harder than she thought it would be. She gazed as the other students and found some comfort in Libby giving her a thumbs up.

"Right, this is a short story of something that has happened to me quite recently. To be precise, this week…erm about something I did and really how it made me think about how I act towards a certain person and ultimately the explanation of why I kept...er, insulting this person for so many years." Cindy said, glancing at Jimmy who wasn't paying attention at all.

"Pay attention everyone. This means you too Jimmy." Mr. Jones said eyeing Jimmy.

Jimmy looked at his teacher and rolled his eyes.

"_Great, now I have to listen to her stupid story."_ Jimmy thought.

"Well, okay here goes nothing." Cindy took a deep breath.

"The school bell rang signalling the end of school for another day. How pleased I was that I could now have the rest of the day to spend with my friends. Libby and I dashed quickly to our lockers and put our books in that we no longer needed and made our way to the exit, stopping near it to decide what to do." Cindy read, glancing at Jimmy again.

"Out of the corner of my eye I spotted a certain someone running at speed to the exit, and being me, I stuck my foot out so he would trip over and fall, which he did. Other students, myself included, laughed at his misfortune. 'Enjoy your trip Jerktron?' I asked mockingly. 'See you next fall!' Really it was a cruel thing to do. 'You shallow cow!' he shouted back at me before bursting out of the school and heading to his hover car to go home." Cindy continued, she noticed that Jimmy was intently listening now, which actually made it easier to read.

"I wasn't too happy about what he said to me, but in hindsight how could I blame him? I ran after him to give him a piece of my mind and just managed to grab onto his hover car as he took off. We argued for a few moments until I convinced him that landing was the only way of getting rid of me, however once again I continued to insult him which made him snap. 'What the heck is your problem, Vortex?!' He yelled at me. I, being my prideful and arrogant self failed to notice what he was on about. 'What do you mean Geektron?' I asked, half mocking him again. But this time he had really snapped as he started to question me as to why I kept insulting him and making fun of him. I never had much chance to reply, not that I would have had much of an answer anyway although I knew exactly why I was mocking him. I was just too scared to reveal the truth." Cindy glanced over at Jimmy again who was frowning at her.

"Eventually he left, once he had had his say, leaving me alone. I was left with the stinging last words he had used; 'I HATE you Cindy! I really HATE you!' It was at that moment that I realised what I had been doing all these years and now I had gone too far. I just broke down. My heart sank and I felt so upset over it, not because of what Jimmy said, but more of realising just how appallingly I had been treating him." Cindy was almost certain that she had detected a note of guilt in Jimmy's face.

"I tried over the next few days to apologise for what I had done, but to no avail. James Isaac Neutron just wouldn't listen to me, would barely acknowledge my existence which really I can't blame him for. Eventually my best friend, Libby, gave me this idea of writing this experience as my story and here it is, how painful insults can be, especially when you don't realise how far you've gone until they retaliate. Especially when you mock someone you think is not a bad guy and really you've never disliked them." Cindy looked up from her story.

"I'd like to thank Mr. Jones for this opportunity and also to ask you, Jimmy, to please forgive me for what I've done as deep down, I only picked on you because I didn't want you to notice my real feelings because…well…you see I kind of…" She stammered.

Jimmy looked down at his desk, trying to work out what Cindy had said to him.

"Maybe words fail me now, so perhaps I should show you." Cindy said.

She tossed her story onto Mr. Jones' desk and walked over to Jimmy and hauled him out of his seat. She put one hand behind his head and thrust her lips full onto his and applied as much pressure as she could.

A chorus of cheering and wooping echoed around the room followed by applause as Jimmy put his arms around Cindy and kissed back.

Mr. Jones timed the kiss for a bit before coughing at them.

"Sorry to break the moment up but we _are_ here to learn you two. I admire your bravery for revealing this Cindy." He said with a grin on his face.

Jimmy and Cindy broke their kiss and both sat down, blushing over the incident.

"I love you Jimmy." Cindy whispered. "I'm sorry for hurting you so much."

"Well, I'll forgive you." Jimmy whispered back. "By the way, I love you too."

"Are you doing anything tonight?" Cindy asked hopefully.

"Nothing that can't be moved. Come over to the lab at six?"

"Sure." Cindy winked at Jimmy.

Mr. Jones coughed at them again.

"Blimey, if I thought that keeping both your attentions on class was going to be hard when there was tension between you two, I see I'm going to have more problems now you two are a couple!" Mr. Jones laughed.

Jimmy and Cindy looked at each other and blushed, but now they had something special to look forward to; a relationship.

The End.


End file.
